


Douce Torture

by Isamajor



Series: Catloversshipping - Dark Games [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Edging, Gio isn't used to this, M/M, ruined orgasm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Giovanni savait que quelque chose allait se passer entre lui et Nanu. Comme à chacune de leurs rencontres. Un mélange de sexe et de violence inouïe. Mais le boss de la Team Rocket ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de supplice, d'une douce cruauté.
Relationships: Kuchinashi | Nanu/Sakaki | Giovanni
Series: Catloversshipping - Dark Games [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870369
Kudos: 4





	Douce Torture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé les retrouvailles avec cette vieille canaille. Enfin, c'était partiellement dans l'idée, mais il y avait des détails qu'il aurait préféré, comment dire... Autrement. Comme le fait d'être étroitement attaché à une chaise, par exemple.

Pas que ça ne soit pas dans ses goûts ce genre de trucs mais il ne se rappelait plus bien quand il avait donné son accord pour la chose ou comment il avait bien pu se laisser ligoter là. Ce foutu salaud avait du mettre quelque chose dans sa boisson et il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été plus méfiant. Pourtant il savait à qui il avait affaire, depuis le temps !

C'était ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé immobilisé sur la chaise, les bras coincés dans le dos, la seule chose laissée libre était sa tête et sa bouche qui débitait de temps à autres quelques insultes bien senties, pour la forme, tout impuissant qu'il était dans cette position. L'autre enfoiré se contentait de le regarder avec un sourire narquois tenter de gigoter en vain à travers ses liens, semblant trouver le spectacle divertissant.

  
  
_« A la minute où je me libère de ces liens, je t'étrangle._

_\- C'est une promesse ? Comme c'est charmant... »_

Cet air gouailleur, ce petit ricanement bas de gorge, la situation dans laquelle ils étaient... Ils se connaissaient par cœur et tous deux savaient qu'il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la tension haineuse se transforme en une autre tension, plus magnétique qu'électrique.

Les muscles tendus, crispés sous la corde, il sentait son cœur cogner violemment dans sa poitrine et une sensation de chaleur monter dans ses joues et ses oreilles quand il eut conscience qu'autre chose se tendait, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien y faire. Il savait sa position désespérée, il savait entre les mains de qui il était tombé et même en sachant qu'il lui infligerait probablement mille tortures dans les instants qui allait suivre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être atrocement excité. Il n'avait pas peur de la douleur ni du plaisir quand il savait que tout allait être orchestré par cet esprit pervers qui avait pris possession de son corps tant de fois, toutes ces années.

Et la prochaine fois, ce serait à son tour de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, de trouver quel tourment lui infliger. C'était leur contrat tacite. Malgré leur naturel méfiant dans la vie, pour leurs interludes, ils arrivaient à avoir une confiance aveugle en l'autre qui devait juste frôler à chaque fois la limite d'un danger trop grand pour leur intégrité, toute relative soit dit en passant.

Et chacun, plongé dans le regard de l'autre, sentait sa propre excitation monter, viscérale, animale et si lui, attaché, n'avait d'autre choix que de s'abandonner à l'autre, l'autre abruti devait faire montre de contrôle pour satisfaire les attentes que tous deux avaient de leur entrevue.

_« Alors ça fait belle lurette qu'on ne s'est pas vu et c'est comme ça que tu accueilles un vieil ami ?_

_\- Tu sais foutrement aussi bien que moi que nous ne sommes pas amis, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Pas amis mais... On a dépassé le stade pour ça. »_

Une main serrée sur son entrejambe avait ponctué sa réponse. Ça y était. Ça commençait. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il se demandait à quoi il allait avoir droit aujourd'hui. Quel sévice allait lui faire perdre le fil de ses pensées? Dans quel état d'esprit son rival particulier était-il en ce jour ?

La main le caressait doucement à travers les étoffes de ses habits. Trop doucement. Trop gentiment. Avec lui, ça signifiait forcément qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. On ne drogue pas ni n'attache pas à une chaise un type à qui on veut juste faire des gentilles caresses. C'était sans doute le prélude à autre chose de bien pire, il le savait, il le sentait. Pire, il avait l'habitude des coups bas de ce type.

Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que son cerveau partait en conjectures diverses, avant que son esprit se fige et ne réalise que ce connard faisait sans doute exprès pour le torturer mentalement, le mettant dans l'anticipation constante d'une douleur qui ne venait pas encore, mais viendrait-elle ? Oh, comme il connaissait le bonhomme, elle arriverait quand il s'y attendra le moins, quand son attention sera dirigée ailleurs, l'épuisant ainsi à une vigilance constante et à lutter contre les douces vagues de plaisir qui montaient en lui.

Et ce ne fut que ça pendant des heures. Essayer de garder l'esprit clair face au plaisir. Face à la frustration. Tenter de rester calme lors des stimulations intenses et s'évertuer à rester lucide lorsque tout bascule à la milliseconde près, le faisant s'engouffrer dans des abîmes de frustration. Vicieuse torture, violence doucereuse.

Même une gifle lui paraissait être une caresse sur son sexe douloureusement tendu, une morsure devenait un baiser, mais le vide était un martyr. Et ce salaud en jouait, de son esprit qui s'égarait malgré tous ses efforts. Seule la jouissance occupait ses pensées, comme une obsession lancinante, le forçant pathétiquement à tout faire pour qu'on la lui autorise. Combien de temps faisait-il durer son petit manège ? Trois heures, quatre ? Cinq ? Il ne se rappelait plus de l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur. Son cerveau n'avait plus qu'une seule commande : avoir cet orgasme à tout prix, pour en finir. Le reste avait disparu, avec le temps, sa verve, et sa fierté.

Il en devenait pitoyable : l'autre le narguait en tenant sa main à un foutu centimètre de son sexe tendu et il s'était vu osciller pour se jeter en avant sur cette main qui se retira promptement et le laissa lourdement choir avec sa chaise et, attaché comme il l'était, il ne pouvait même pas se frotter contre le sol, lui arrachant un glapissement de frustration. Qu'il était tombé bas ! Qu'il allait le payer, surtout...  
  
Il l'entendait rire de son acharnement, de ses halètement d'effort, de ses regards noirs quand il stoppait tout au dernier moment. Il le laissait geindre d'inassouvissement, se contentant de le regarder pendant de longues minutes et à l'instant où la tension menaçait de redescendre, il le caressait juste un peu, du pouce, sur le frein, le faisant gémir doucement puis il s'arrêtait à nouveau, pour rire du désespoir qui se peignait sur son visage.

Il se sentait au bord des larmes. Il avait besoin de jouir. Cela lui semblait une question de vie ou de mort. Il se sentait prêt à faire tout ce que cette vieille ordure voulait, juste pour en finir. N'importe quoi et il obéirait, ce chien avait gagné, il abdiquait, il n'en pouvait plus et l'autre pouvait bien pavaner, il n'en avait cure : il voulait juste jouir.

Son tortionnaire sembla se rendre compte de la capitulation de sa victime. Il baissa les yeux pour ne pas voir l'air ravi de cet odieux connard qui devait savourer l'instant. Ce n'était que temporaire, se consolait-il intérieurement, une fois qu'il sera libéré, sa vengeance sera terrible et lui aussi le fera céder à sa volonté.

L'autre lui releva le menton du pouce, forçant leurs regards à se croiser.

_« Tu veux jouir, je suppose ?_

_\- ...Oui._

_\- J'ai pas entendu le mot magique. »_

Il y eut une longue seconde de silence où le regard fier et outré de Giovanni se transforma en regard de chaton détrempé, regard qu'il baissa immédiatement avant de murmurer du bout des lèvres, comme défait :

_« Oui. S'il te plaît._

_\- Pas même un connard pour ponctuer la phrase ? Hé ben... J'en serais presque choqué. »_

Il pausa un instant et se contenta d'attraper le menton de Giovanni et de le lever de force vers lui une nouvelle fois, semblant chercher quelque chose dans le regard de sa victime. Puis un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

_« Mais je ne veux pas t'aider, tu vas te démerder tout seul. Je vais me tenir là, et tu vas te débrouiller comme tu peux pour te frotter comme l'animal que tu es. Je t'autorise de jouir contre ma cuisse. Si tu y parviens, naturellement. »_

Serrant les dents, se servant autant de sa haine que de son envie comme moteurs, il donna des à-coups de son buste et de son bassin pour faire avancer la chaise et franchir les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de la fin de son calvaire. Ça y est, le genou était à sa portée, il le frôlait presque... Il utilisa toute la force qu'il lui restait pour tendre les cordes qui le restreignaient et forcer le contact entre le tissu rêche du pantalon et son sexe perlant à grosses gouttes d'envie. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à peine pour assouvir ce désir échafaudé pendant de longues heures. L'intensité de la chose le surpris et il ne pût s'empêcher d'émettre un long râle grave de soulagement, presqu'un râle d'agonie. Heureusement que de solides liens le maintenait assis à la chaise, ses muscles refusaient dorénavant de répondre et il sentait des larmes chaudes couler sur ses joues, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle refusaient de s'arrêter.

Il se sentait soulagé mais il lui restait un goût amer dans la bouche, celui de la capitulation. Il avait perdu une bataille mais leur guerre, elle, n'était pas finie.

Lorsque Nanu se pencha sur Giovanni pour s'assurer de son état, ce dernier murmura sombrement.

_« Tu es un homme mort. »_

Le second ricana.

_« Il faut bien mourir un jour, tant que ça soit de tes mains ! Tu sais que tu as promis de m'étrangler, au passage... »._


End file.
